


nah to the ah to the no no no

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Series: caramel, platinum, chocolate, and rubies [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, IS A FUCKING CREEP, Jealousy, Like, M/M, a tiny bit of swearing but nothing much, alsohellomentionedsmutbcwhynot, im proud of myself tbh, in which tyler gets hit on and blurry is jealous, josh laughs at the whole thing tho pft, ok all seriousness, seriously tho theres some good ways to diffuse pickup lines in this tho, spooky punches a guy, this guy, tyler is v sassy too hot damn, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: you don't mess with what's blurryface's.or spooky jim's, for that matter.





	nah to the ah to the no no no

**Author's Note:**

> title is from meghan trainor's "no"

"daaamn, you fine! wha's your number?" 

 

tyler almost winced, grip on his phone tightening. he was calling with spooky and blurry both right now and spooky let out a growl instantly when he heard it on the other side of the call.

 

"hush, i got this," tyler murmured before responding easily, voice rising in volume so this guy could hear him. "nothing you'll ever add up to."

 

spooky laughed, blurry having left the call. questionable, but tyler didn't notice.

 

"awh c'mon, don't be like that!" tyler rolled his eyes, caramel glinting in the light as he turned to glare at the guy who was leaning against the bricks next to him. he was so clearly trashed, eyes a little unfocused and glossy, smile lopsided.

 

"but you're so beautiful!"

 

"i know." tyler replied with an innocent smile. this guy had messy blonde hair and his shirt was stained to hell.

 

gross.

 

music started playing and tyler held up a hand instantly.

 

"thank you in advance, i don't want to dance. there's no need for you to have your hands all over me." he spat, bristling and about to leave when the guy pinned him against the wall.

 

"really, darling? c'mon, 've got everythin' you want! dontcha want a good fuck?" he asked, curling one lip up and leaning close. tyler made a disgusted face, kneeing the creep's stomach, ducking out of his arms.

 

"god, frick no."

 

"sign?"

 

"stop."

 

"can i at least have your name?" the guy whined, tyler sighing dramatically.

 

"nah. hopefully my last name's gonna change to my lover's soon, though."

 

"i'm sure it will." blurry's distinct voice rumbled behind tyler, making the brunette's face split into a smile as he whirled around and instantly popped up onto his toes to kiss blurry's cheek with a quiet murmur of  _thank you so much._

 

"this one's mine, pal. step off." blurry hissed protectively, wrapping one arm around tyler's waist, tyler instantly snuggling into his side.

 

"don't b'live ya." the guy growled, taking a step forward.

 

"god, can y' jus' leave a guy 'lone?" spooky's distinct voice snapped behind the guy, making him wheel around in shock.

 

"step th' fuck off! seriously." spooky hissed, glowering impressively at the guy while blurry shifted his hold on tyler's hip to be far more protective, borderline possessive. 

 

tyler couldn't complain.

 

"you step off! bitch!" the guy yelled, pushing spooky and clearly going to punch him when spooky caught his fist and-

 

_**thwap!** _

 

the guy screeched loudly, now with a split lip. he leaned heavily on the wall while spooky pushed past him carelessly, sending blurry an innocent smile and ruffling tyler's hair.

 

they arrived to an empty house, tyler murmuring something about josh and spooky probably going out together or something before he was pushed up against a wall by none other than blurryface himself.

 

"blurry?!" tyler squeaked, feeling blurry's lips at his neck, nipping lightly between kisses.

 

"'f someone hits on you like that, guess i gotta mark you."

 

as soon as josh saw the marks on tyler's neck the next morning he started giggling hysterically, clapping a hand over his mouth while tyler blushed and smacked the side of his head playfully.

 

"i'm sorry! i'm sorry!" josh giggled, pulling his hand away from his mouth to show his brilliant smile that made tyler's heart swell.

 

"mgh. be sorry." tyler huffed, glaring with crossed arms. spooky snickered, leaning on the counter.

 

"he can be rough, huh?"

 

"no kidding."

 

blurry walked into the kitchen and upon spotting how prominent the marks he left were, the grin on josh's face, and the empathetic one on spooky's, sent tyler an apologetic smile, kissing his temple.

 

"i'll make it up to you, sugar." he promised, and tyler smiled, just a little.

 

"you better."


End file.
